<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orange by sugacookiies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120848">orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies'>sugacookiies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the colours of the rainbow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you go on a date with bokuto koutarou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the colours of the rainbow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ᴀ/ɴ: the prompt ‘butterflies’ was taken from lyra’s server ☆ ~(‘▽^人) did you know that butterflies often land on humans because they’re attracted to the sodium in your sweat?<br/>ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“taro! slow down!” you laugh, as your partner runs ahead of you.</p><p>behind bokuto, you’re strolling leisurely along the footpath that parts the garden’s greenery. leaves from various plants tickle your ankles, while multi-coloured flowers peek through the foliage to greet you with their sleepy, hanging heads.</p><p>“this is amazing! come on, we have to get a photo somewhere!” bokuto spins around and grins brightly.</p><p>you can’t help but smile back. his energy has always been infectious, after all. you’re able to catch up to him after a few more steps. butterflies flutter their wings around you, haphazardly drifting from one place to another without any set plans.</p><p>bokuto wraps his arms around you tightly, planting a firm kiss against your head. your cheek is squished up against his chest, which makes you giggle and push at him so that you can breathe. </p><p>“are you that excited, taro?” </p><p>“of course i am! we’re on a date!”</p><p>as he speaks, an orange butterfly lands on bokuto’s nose. its wings beat slowly, showing off coloured wings laced with black lines and white dots. bokuto’s eyes widen in surprise. cross-eyed, he stares down at the creature with interest.</p><p>a spindly tendril extends itself from the butterfly’s head, almost like a long tongue. you watch in wonder as the butterfly continues to wiggle its proboscis against bokuto’s nose, while its antennas wave hello to the both of you.</p><p>the few moments of silence have you and bokuto gazing upon the beautiful insect. the curves of its wings, tiny body, and thin feet mesmerise you. all of a sudden, bokuto scrunches his nose. alarmed, the butterfly flaps its wings quickly, and takes off. you squeak in surprise while bokuto scratches the itch on his nose.</p><p>“that was really tickly,” he pouts.</p><p>“that was super cute, taro, i wished i could have snapped a photo. you’re like a butterfly prince now,” you laugh, and use your pointer fingers to push the tips of bokuto’s lips up into a smile.</p><p>you don’t need to. he beams at you, a large hand on your back which keeps you close to him.</p><p>“i’m sure there’ll be more photo opportunities later. come on, let’s go and explore already!” </p><p>bokuto flits from plant to plant, reading the information plaque before skipping over to the next one. occasionally, he calls you over to read an interesting fact. you think he seems like a butterfly himself. from how colourful his personality is to how he hops from one place to the other, he fits right into the garden. </p><p>you place your hand in his, and bokuto kisses your forehead sweetly in response. </p><p>your butterfly prince.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>